Progressive Love
by oresama.rei
Summary: Appa Jaejoong adalah seorang drummer band progressive metal terkenal di Korea, berpenampilan gahar dan sangat possesive pada anak satu-satunya. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong jatuh cinta dengan seorang additional player band appa-nya ?/Bad Summary/ Judul diambil dari genre musik/ YunJae/ YAOI !/ DLDR
1. Prolog

Warning ! YAOI (Boy x Boy) = (Cowok sama Cowok) = (Laki-laki sama Laki-laki) yang gak doyan ALT+F4 !

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Rated : T aja lah

Genre : Humor & Romance

Prolog…

.

.

* * *

 **Progressive Love**

.

.

Seorang namja berumur 40 an tahun terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang, dan disebelahnya terlihat seorang namja cantik yang tampak cemberut melihat sang Appa yang sepertinya akan mengingkari janjinya lagi.

' _John, kita dalam masalah sekarang.. kau harus datang ke studio, sekarang..'_ Ucap seseorang di line seberang yang membuat pria itu bingung, ia tersenyum canggung melihat sang anak yang tengah cemberut memandangnya.

"Tidak bisa dibicarakan disini saja ?" Tanya pria itu, berharap urusan pekerjaannya bisa dibicarakan di telepon. Sedangkan seseorang di line seberang itu terdengar menghela nafasnya.

' _Tidak bisa John, ini sangat penting, kutunggu kau di studio sekarang..'_ Pria yang dipanggil John itu menghela nafasnya kemudian menutup teleponnya, hah ia harus berusaha membujuk sang anak sekarang.

.

.

.

"Maafkan Appa, Joongie.. Appa harus pergi ke studio sekarang, ini demi band Appa.. Joongie mengertilah.." Namja cantik yang dipanggil Joongie itu hanya cemberut mendengar permohonan sang Appa.

Ya beginilah kehidupan Kim Jaejoong, si namja cantik yang dipanggil Joongie itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan permintaan Appanya yang seperti itu. Maklum saja, Appa Jaejoong adalah salah satu drummer progressive metal yang terkenal di Korea ! Bahkan Appa Jaejoong berteman baik dengan Mike Portnoy, salah satu drummer idola author.

Appa-nya memiliki sebuah band yang sudah berjalan selama 20 tahun, bahkan umur band Appa-nya lebih tua dari umur Jaejoong sendiri.

"Appa selalu saja begini.. kenapa sih Appa tidak dirumah saja menemani Joongie ?!" Jaejoong kesal pada Appanya yang selalu saja disibukkan dengan kegiatan ngebandnya, padahal Mr Kim sudah berjanji kalau hari ini ia akan menemani putranya yang kelewat manja itu seharian penuh.

"Maafkan Appa, Joongie.. bagaimana kalau Joongie ikut Appa saja ke studio ? Joongie mau ?" Mr Kim tidak menyerah membujuk anak semata wayangnya itu. Jaejoong terlihat berpikir mengenai ajakan sang Appa. Jaejoong memegang dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya, menunjukkan pose berpikir yang sangat imut.

"Baiklah aku ikut dengan Appa, tapi ada syaratnya.." Jaejoong berucap dengan nada galak, membuat sang Appa memasang wajah khawatir. Oh, betapa Jaejoong ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi sang Ayah yang sangat lucu. Walau di wajah Mr Kim terdapat brewok yang cukup tebal, tapi tetap saja terlihat lucu di mata Jaejoong.

"Apa itu Joongie ?" Jaejoong masih memasang wajah 'pura-pura' galaknya yang justru terlihat sangat imut sekali di mata author.

"Appa harus membelikan Joongie es krim yang banyak !" Seketika wajah khawatir Mr Kim memudar, dan digantikan dengan senyum sumringah. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak tingkah imut sang anak. Walaupun pekerjaannya adalah seorang drummer metal, dan penampilannya yang bisa dibilang 'gahar'. Tapi Mr Kim tidak pernah berlaku kasar pada Jaejoong, ia justru sangat memanjakkan putra semata wayangnya. Semenjak ditinggal oleh sang istri, Mr Kim lah yang merawat Jaejoong sendirian sampai sebesar ini.

"Ok Joongie ! Siap !"

.

.

.

"Appa hanya mengenakan baju itu ke studio ?" Heran Jaejoong saat melihat Appanya berpenampilan terlalu santai. Karena komentar Jaejoong, Mr Kim melihat penampilannya sendiri yang menurutnya 'tidak ada yang salah tuh dengan penampilanku sekarang'.

Biar author jelaskan, Mr Kim hanya mengenakan jersey basket berwarna hitam dan tidak berlengan, memperlihatkan tato bergambar lambang band-nya kemudian di belakang bajunya terdapat tulisan JOHN KIM (ceritanya nama panggung bapaknya Jaejoong) yang terlihat besar. Lalu dipadukan dengan celana pendek selutut yang longgar berbahan kaus, dan jangan lupakan rambut keritingnya yang diikat dengan karet rambut. (Anjir, metal abis \m/ )

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Appa. Sehari-hari Appa memang selalu berpenampilan begini.." Jaejoong berdecak mendengar penuturan Appa-nya. Tidak dirumah, tidak diluar, Appa-nya selalu berpakaian seperti itu. Kadang-kadang ia heran sendiri kenapa bisa punya Appa yang berprofesi sebagai drummer band metal, apalagi penampilannya terlihat 'menyeramkan' di mata orang-orang biasa.

Meskipun Appa Jaejoong adalah penikmat musik-musik Metal dan cadas, tapi Jaejoong malah kebalikannya. Ia malah lebih suka musik klasik dan musik-musik yang menenangkan. Ia bahkan tidak kuat mendengar lagu-lagu dari band Appa-nya sendiri.

"Ayo cepat, kita harus segera ke studio Joongie.. Appa sudah ditunggu.." Mr Kim mengambil tas hitam yang berisikan stick drumnya, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju tempat Jaejoong berdiri dan merangkul pundak Jaejoong, lalu berjalan menuju ke mobilnya yang di parkir di depan rumahnya. Jaejoong hanya menurut saja, meskipun ekspresinya menunjukkan ekspresi 'ngambek'.

.

.

Disinilah Jaejoong sekarang. Di studio milik band Appa-nya, tempat berlatih sekaligus 'kantor' Appa-nya. Sebelumnya ia pernah kesini, tapi hanya satu kali, dan itupun Jaejoong masih kecil sekali, usianya masih 7 tahun. Namja yang berumur 17 tahun itu mengikuti sang Appa melewati lorong yang membawanya menuju studio tempat Appa-nya biasa berlatih band. Mr Kim lalu membuka sebuah pintu besar, kemudian ia bisa melihat teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di tempat itu.

Jaejoong mengikuti Appa-nya masuk ke tempat itu, ia hanya tersenyum canggung ketika melihat teman-teman sang Appa yang sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati minuman-minuman kaleng.

"Oh, Apakah ini Jaejoong ? Aku ingat dulu dia masih sekecil ini" Ucap seorang teman Mr Kim yang diketahui bernama Jonghyun yang merupakan seorang gitaris.

"Ne, tentu saja.. ini anakku yang paling imut sedunia !" Ucap Mr Kim dengan senyum sumringahnya kemudian mengacak-acak rambut hitam Jaejoong, dan itu membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir plumnya.

"Appa !" Protes sang anak yang menimbulkan kekehan dari Mr Kim dan juga teman-temannya. Jaejoong dan Appa-nya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa merah yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Jaejoong bisa merasakan ada aura 'serius' disini, dan sepertinya masalah yang akan dibahas kali ini adalah masalah yang sangat internal.

"Appa, apakah aku tidak apa-apa berada disini ?" Mr Kim tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang terkesan hati-hati. "Gwenchana, tidak apa-apa Joongie.."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita bahas kali ini ?" Tanya Mr Kim pada teman-temannya. Teman-teman Appa Jaejoong tampak memandang satu sama lain, kemudian menghela nafasnya. Benar kan, sepertinya ini masalah yang berat.

"John, kau tahu kan jika Hyunsik kecelakaan, dan tangan kanannya mengalami cedera ?" Mr Kim menganggukan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Jonghyun, ia tahu jika minggu kemarin salah satu teman seperjuangannya yang merupakan bassist andalannya mengalami kecelakaan motor.

"Hyunsik masih dalam masa pemulihan, dan kira-kira membutuhkan waktu 3 minggu, John.. kau tahu kan itu artinya dia tidak bisa bermain bersama kita selama 3 minggu.."

"3 minggu ? Bukankah kita akan menjadi bintang tamu di Festival Band Seoul 2 minggu lagi ?" Ucap Mr Kim terkejut. Astaga, 3 minggu itu waktu yang lama, sedangkan band mereka akan menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah acara Festival Band. Jujur saja, tidak mudah mencari seorang additional player yang cocok dengan permainan drumnya.

"Maka dari itu John, kita membutuhkan additional player untuk menggantikan Hyunsik sementara.." Mr Kim menatap serius rekannya yang merupakan vokalis band nya. Pria berdarah Amerika-Korea yang bernama James itu terlihat sungkan untuk mengatakan itu pada Mr Kim. Jaejoong merasakan aura Appa-nya itu berubah, ia tidak pernah melihat sang Appa seserius ini, Appa-nya itu selalu bersikap ceria dan memanjakkannya ketika bersamanya, dan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sang Appa seperti ini, terlihat berkharisma.

Mr Kim terlihat berpikir serius mengenai masalah ini. Masalahnya ia sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun dengan Hyunsik, dan ia tentu sudah sangat cocok dengan permainan bass Hyunsik. Lalu sekarang selama 3 minggu Hyunsik dirawat, ia harus bermain bersama orang lain. Ini tentu tidak mudah, mengingat ketukan drum progressive adalah ketukan yang rumit dan kesannya ganjil, karena setiap bar temponya berbeda-beda. Sangat tidak mudah untuknya kalau harus menyesuaikan diri dengan orang lain.

"Lalu siapa yang menjadi additional player untuk menggantikan Hyunsik ? Kau sudah menemukannya ?" Mr Kim bertanya pada James yang kemudian dianggukan oleh James.

"Aku sudah menemukannya John.. ia seorang anak muda yang berbakat.. Aku menemukannya waktu aku pergi ke bar kecil di Gwangju.. permainannya lumayan.. Besok ia akan datang kemari." Jawab James tenang kemudian meneguk minuman kaleng yang sedaritadi ia pegang.

"Suruh ia kerumahku besok, dan katakan padanya kalau aku langsung mengajaknya jamming. Aku hanya ingin mengetes apakah ia bisa mengikuti permainan drumku.."

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, hanya ada keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jaejoong terlihat canggung dengan Appa-nya, sesekali ia melirik sang Appa yang tampak fokus menyetir mobil audi mereka. Ia melihat raut wajah sang Appa yang kelihatan sekali kalau sedang berfikir serius. 'Apakah kehilangan seorang bassist adalah masalah besar ?' Jaejoong bertanya dalam hati.

"Appa.. kenapa Appa mengacuhkan Joongie daritadi ?" Jaejoong berucap manja pada sang Appa. Ah, anaknya ini selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum walau dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

"Aniyo, Appa tidak mengacuhkan Joongie.. Joongie saja yang diam daritadi.." Goda Mr Kim pada Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong cemberut.

"Oh ya Appa.. memangnya kenapa sih kalau Paman Hyunsik diganti ? Itukan hanya 3 minggu Appa.." Tanya Jaejoong kelewat polos. Sedangkan sang Appa hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan polos Jaejoong.

"Itu akan menjadi masalah besar bagi Appa, Joongie.. Karena Appa sudah terbiasa dengan cara permainan Paman Hyunsik, lalu tiba-tiba sekarang Appa harus berganti partner dalam bermusik.. itu sangat susah Joongie.." Jelas Mr Kim panjang lebar. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban panjang sang Ayah.

"Tapi Appa.. kenapa pengganti Paman Hyunsik harus dites dulu ? Kenapa tidak langsung main dengan Appa dan teman-teman Appa ?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Appa hanya ingin berkenalan saja dengan orang itu.." Jawaban Appa-nya membuat Jaejoong bingung. Berkenalan dengan cara seperti itu ?

"Maksud Appa bagaimana ? Bukan begitu caranya berkenalan Appa !" Jaejoong berucap polos, membuat sang Appa terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos sang anak.

"Aniya, bukan berkenalan yang seperti itu.. Appa hanya ingin berkenalan dengan kemampuannya bermain bass, Joongie.." Namja cantik yang dipanggil Joongie itu hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban sang Appa. Ia baru tahu kalau ada cara berkenalan yang seperti itu. Aigo, Jaejoong benar-benar namja yang polos ! (Cara kenalan ala musisi \m/)

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena ia merasa terganggu oleh suara drum milik Appa-nya yang sepertinya sedang latihan. Jaejoong mengucek-ucek mata doenya, lalu melihat jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi ! Astaga, ini hari libur dan ia bangun jam 7 pagi. Dengan perasaan kesal, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang latihan Appa-nya, ia ingin mengomel pada Appa-nya sekarang.

"Appa !" Teriak Jaejoong ketika sudah sampai di ruang latihan Appa-nya. Padahal ruang latihan itu sudah diberi lapisan kedap suara, tapi tetap saja suara drumnya terdengar sampai kamar Jaejoong. Astaga, Appa Jaejoong benar-benar punya power yang keren untuk seorang drummer.

Mr Kim tidak mendengar suara Jaejoong yang melengking memanggil Appa-nya, ia terlihat masih enjoy bermain drum. Tangan-tangan berototnya terlihat sangat cepat dalam memukul drumnya.

"APPA !" Jaejoong berteriak lebih keras, suaranya yang melengking mengejutkan sang Appa. Seketika sang Appa menghentikan permainannya dan melihat kearah anaknya yang tengah cemberut melihatnya.

"Astaga Joongie.. kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya Mr Kim polos membuatnya Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Appa sangat berisik.. suara drum Appa terdengar sampai kamar Joongie.." Mr Kim menaruh stick drumnya, kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong yang terlihat kesal akibat ulahnya.

"Maafkan Appa Joongie.. Appa hanya ingin berlatih untuk festival 2 minggu lagi.." Mr Kim adalah seorang drummer yang cukup hebat, apalagi teknik sticking-nya yang cukup membuat orang-orang takjub dengan kecepatan tangannya. Mau tahu rahasianya ? Ia selalu berlatih 7 jam sehari !

"Oh ya, kapan teman Appa datang ?" Ketika Mr Kim mengungkit tentang festival yang diadakan 2 minggu lagi, ia jadi teringat dengan rapat band Appa-nya kemarin. Ia ingat kalau hari ini teman Appa-nya akan datang kerumahnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi.."

.

.

Jaejoong kini tengah berkutat dengan masakannya. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk memasak spaghetti saja, masakan kesukaannya, lagipula tidak terlalu sulit untuknya memasak makanan itu. Namum pergerakan Jaejoong yang tengah memasak itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan.

TOK TOK TOK

Jaejoong mendengar jelas suara pintu rumahnya yang diketuk. Ah, itu pasti teman Appa-nya yang berjanji akan datang kerumahnya hari ini. Dengan terburu-buru tanpa melepas apron nya, ia berlari menuju pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut karena mendapati Paman James, pria keturunan Amerika-Korea yang masih terlihat tampan padahal seumuran ayahnya. James tersenyum melihat Jaejoong.

"Halo Jaejoong, Appa-mu dimana ?" Tanya James pada Jaejoong.

"Appa berada di ruangan latihannya, Paman.. apakah Paman sendirian ?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat sekitar luar rumahnya. Oh, sepertinya Paman James tidak sendirian, karena Jaejoong melihat ada satu orang lagi yang keluar dari mobil Paman James.

"Aniyo Paman tidak sendirian.. Paman akan berbicara dulu pada Appa-mu.." James langsung menyeleweng masuk begitu saja melewati Jaejoong yang sedikit jengkel dengan attitude buruk James.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." Sapa seseorang bersuara baritone pada Jaejoong yang masih menatap James yang nyelonong masuk rumahnya. Ketika mendengar suara itu, Jaejoong langsung berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria yang kelewat tampan itu berdiri di depannya. Untuk sesaat Jaejoong terpana dengan ketampanan pria yang ada di depannya 'Omo, hyung ini tampan sekali !' batin Jaejoong masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Pria tampan itu melihat bingung pada Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti menatapnya. Pria itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mata Jaejoong, bermaksud menyadarkan Jaejoong dari kegiatan bengongnya.

"Hei.." Ucap pria itu masih mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut ketika pria itu memanggilnya, Aigo, bahkan wajahnya memerah sekarang, ia benar-benar malu karena perbuatannya tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Yunho.. Jung Yunho.." Ucap pria tampan itu yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu.

.

.

.

 **DELETE/LANJUT ?**

 **.**

* * *

Kira-kira saya harus mengurungkan niat, atau dilanjut aja ya ? FF ini pendek kok, konfliknya juga gak mawut hehe..


	2. Bukan Update

Maaf teman-teman lama tidak update huhu

Author berusaha untuk menyelesaikan semua utang FF, tapi saya berencana merampungkannya di wattpad, bukan disini lagi :)

hehe bagi teman-teman yang mau membaca ff saya silahkan search username saya : oresamarei94

.

.

Terimakasih banyak :D

salam \m/


End file.
